


Lick the Anchor

by Songbird90



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Science, Smut, Swearing, coarse language, hand...fetish?, science is golden, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird90/pseuds/Songbird90
Summary: Sometimes even the most unorthodox experiments must be carried out in the name of science.





	Lick the Anchor

‘Cullen? Cullen! Are you awake?’

Cullen woke with a start. He had just begun to drift off to sleep, but the voice of his lover roused him instantly. He blinked his eyes open and groggily felt around in the darkness, trying to find the Inquisitor who would be buried somewhere in the blankets of his bed.

‘Yes, I’m awake,’ he said. ‘Are you alright?’

Tobias Lavellan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he could see that her expression was soft, her deep brown eyes creased slightly at the edges as she smiled at him warmly. Her usually light brown face was painted grey by the faint moonlight pouring in from the hole in the ceiling of his quarters.

‘I’m fine, I just have a very important question for you.’

The tension that had seized body with concern eased as he breathed a sigh of relief. Nonetheless he gave her a feigned groan of annoyance.

‘I hope it truly is an important question. Need I remind you that you leave at dawn to for the Emerald Graves?’

‘As if that has stopped us in the past,’ she quipped with a smirk.

‘Fair point,’ he conceded. ‘What do you wish to ask?’

Tobias tucked herself closer to his side, her naked body flush with his. She brushed her thick curls to one side so they wouldn’t tickle his face and lifted up her left hand, the one bearing the Anchor. The glowing mark cast a faint green glow over her features as she looked down at it, her brow creased in contemplation.

‘Be honest,’ she said. ‘Does the Anchor look like a vagina?’

Cullen blinked.

‘I, well, ah...’ he said, nonplussed.

He flicked his perplexed gaze between the Anchor and Tobias’s face. Before he could formulate a coherent response to her question, he noticed that her expression was shifting. Her eyes grew wide. The faintest hint of a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as her face lit up with excitement, looking as though something wonderful had just occurred to her.

‘Lick it.’

Cullen gaped at her for a moment, staring at Tobias in bewilderment.

‘W-what?’ he stuttered.

‘Lick it,’ she repeated. ‘You should lick the Anchor.’

The air in the room seemed to chill as dread gripped Cullen’s innards. Tobias turned to face him, the unmistakable glint of mischief in her eyes. He knew this look, it was one she often wore in the company of Sera and The Iron Bull, and it did not bode well for him.

‘No,’ he stated. ‘That would be incredibly dangerous, Maker only knows what would happen if I tried.’

Tobias scoffed. ‘Are you kidding? It’ll be fine! It’ll be a fascinating experiment, I’m sure Dagna would be delighted to hear about it.’

‘The experiments Dagna carries out in the undercroft are nothing short of terrifying, I wouldn’t be surprised if she managed to blow the place off the side of the mountain,’ he said while trying to stealthily edge away from her.

Tobias was unperturbed. ‘Do it!’ she demanded. ‘Do it, for science!’

Cullen sneered. ‘I’m not going to lick the Anchor, Toby. You cannot make me do it.’

That was the wrong thing to say. Cullen regretted it immediately.

Tobias suddenly leapt at him. She caught his flailing limbs in her steely grip and tried pinning him down. She shoved the Anchor in his face.

‘Lick it!’ she yelled. ‘Lick the anchor!’

‘Never!’ Cullen shouted defiantly.

With a great deal of effort he managed to wiggle free of her grasp. He extricated himself from the bed and flung himself across the room. Tobias followed in hot pursuit.

‘LICK IT! YOU HAVE TO DO IT, CULLEN! LICK THE ANCHOR!’

They flitted about the room in an absurd dance, Tobias launching herself at Cullen as he dodged and weaved around her, all the while thrusting the Anchor at him and screaming ‘LICK IT!’ at an increasingly higher volume.

Tobias held an enormous amount of strength in her small frame, amplified by the fact that her weapon of choice is a two-handed axe double her size, but Cullen was more agile. If she caught him he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape her clutches, so he used all means necessary to evade her; knocking over a chair to trip her up and throwing pillows at her. Tobias dodged all of these with maniacal laughter.

It must be a ridiculous sight, Cullen thought. The Inquisitor chasing her Commander around his quarters in the middle of the night, both completely naked and laughing hysterically.

Finally, when they were both panting and clutching their sides, Tobias stopped. She wiped the sweat from her glistening brow and glared at Cullen.

‘Do you surrender?’ he asked.

Tobias continued to glare in silence for a few moments, then she gave a melodramatic sigh of resignation.

‘It appears you have bested me, Commander. I concede defeat.’

Cullen too gave a sigh, but his was one of relief. He crossed the room towards her.

‘Rest assured Inquisitor, I will savour this rare and incredibly satisfying victory. Now, can we please get back into bed?’

Tobias didn’t move. Cullen felt his stomach sink as the mischievous glint in her eye sparked back into life. He readied himself to dash away again in case she gave chase.

‘Well,’ she mused. ‘If you won’t lick the Anchor, I guess I’ll have to do it.’

That was a far worse answer than he expected. Knowing Tobias, it was no idle threat.

‘Sweet Maker,’ Cullen wheezed. ‘You would, wouldn’t you?’

‘Yep,’ Tobias replied. ‘I’m going to do it.’

She lifted the Anchor to her mouth, tongue outstretched.

Cullen panicked. With lightening speed he snatched Tobias’s hand away and licked the Anchor. He screwed his eyes shut, half expecting it to burn his tongue to a crisp. Instead he felt little more than a slight prickle that made his lips tingle. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. He felt Tobias’s whole arm quiver in response. He looked up at her in alarm.

‘There, I did it! Are you alright, Toby? Speak to me, are you hurt?’

Tobias stood motionless. Her lips parted. She looked down at him with a wide-eyed stare. She didn’t seem to be in any pain, quite the contrary; her gaze took on a hungry look, a deep wanting welling in her eyes.

‘Do it again,’ she said, lips barely moving.

Cullen chuckled as comprehension dawned on him. It wasn’t pain that made her whole body tremble as he licked the Anchor, the skin surrounding the mark must be particularly sensitive.

He smirked up at Tobias. He felt her tense up as breathless anticipation flooded her body. At a painstakingly slow pace he closed his eyes, lowered his mouth to her palm and dragged his tongue across the full length of the Anchor.

The effect on Tobias was immediate. A small moan escaped her as her eyes fell closed and she gave a violent shudder, knees buckling out from under her. With one fluid movement Cullen swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat her on the edge of the mattress.

She made a soft pleading noise as he set her down. He knelt before her, propping himself up on one knee in a mock proposal. He held up an open palm.

‘Your hand, my lady.’

Wordlessly she gave up her hand. Cullen took it and gently slid his thumb along the very edge of the mark. He smirked again as Tobias shivered.

Cullen brought her hand up to rest against his cheek. Tobias let out a small huff of protest as he teasingly peppered light kisses along her wrist. With his other hand he softly cupped her face, then like the warm current of a sun-soaked stream he stroked his fingers along the curve of her jaw, down her neck and across the supple curve of her breast.

He tightened his grip on the hand resting against his cheek and turned the palm towards his mouth. He looked up to see Tobias watching him, a silent plea in her eyes. He closed his eyes, laced their fingers together and pressed an open-mouthed kiss into her palm, tongue swirling against the mark.

A small cry broke free from Tobias as she flung her other hand out to grip the bed sheets, trying desperately to keep herself upright. Cullen assisted her by grasping her hip to hold her steady as she righted herself.

Without removing his tongue from the mark, Cullen relinquished his grip on Tobias and let his hand roam around her body. He felt a moan rumble in the back of his throat as her whole being shuddered under his touch. His fingers drifted downward to gently massage her clit, and as he did he felt her folds were already slick with desire. He couldn’t help but break contact briefly with her palm to give a smug grin.

He could almost sense Tobias gripping the sheets tighter as he swivelled his tongue across the mark and stroked her clit in the same rhythm. Soft moans flowed unbidden from her lips as they parted in sweet abandon. He felt her leaning backwards and began to worry that she might fall back onto the bed. Her legs spread apart as she arched herself into his touch and he feared she wouldn’t be able to keep herself upright much longer.

‘Toby…’ Cullen said, guiding her marked hand to the back of his head and giving a pointed look downward. ‘May I?’

Tobias nodded. She snaked her fingers into his curls as he lowered himself between her legs, her other hand moving forward to grip his shoulder.

The smell and taste of her was intoxicating. He felt his cock harden to a dull ache and tried his best to ignore it.

Slowly he slid one, then two fingers inside her. The hand in his hair curled into a tight fist as he lifted Tobias’s thighs to sit atop his shoulders. Placing a firm hand on her hip to keep her steady as he thrust his fingers in and out, tongue lapping at her clit. She moaned and pawed at his shoulder as her hips bucked against him, bringing her closer and closer.

Tobias came with a strangled cry, clamping down on his shoulder and fist tightening in his hair. She seemed to shatter against him as waves of pleasure washed over her.

After a few moments Cullen surfaced, panting and wiping his chin. He smiled up at Tobias.

‘I guess this means you win,’ he said, stroking her thigh. ‘You got me to lick the Anchor after all.’

Tobias huffed out a satisfied chuckle. ‘Rest assured Commander, I am savouring this sweet victory.’

She swung her thighs off his shoulders and guided his face up towards her. She kissed him, deeply, passionately. She reached her arms around him and rested her calves against the small of his back, pulling him in close.

Cullen treasured these precious few moments when he could simply enjoy the sensation of her bare skin against his own. In these moments he felt his very soul nourished by the ecstasy of Tobias’s touch.

Far too soon Tobias pulled back. Cullen let out a small noise of disappointment, but then he felt firm fingers grip the base of his cock. Tobias shot a grin up at him. Cullen, who was already hard, felt his cock throb in anticipation. Tobias let go and pulled him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

‘Not finished with you yet,’ she said, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. ‘I want you to fuck me, Commander.’

Cullen smiled. ‘I will do as I am commanded.’

Tobias snaked fingers into the curls at the base of his skull and kissed him deeply as she reached between them to take his cock into her. He moaned as he felt warm wetness wrap around his length. He grasped Tobias’s hips as she began to rock against him.

Cullen smirked as he was struck with a brilliant idea. He threaded his fingers into the hand Tobias had placed at the back of his neck, the marked hand, and brought it to his lips. Tobias gave a surprised yelp as he flicked his tongue against the mark.

With his own impressive strength Cullen flipped them both over so that Tobias was splayed out beneath him. She went without protest as Cullen’s ministrations against the mark sent quivering sensations throughout her body. He danced his tongue across the Anchor as he began to pump into her.

A string of what he imagined were elvish curse words spouted from Tobias’s lips, interspersed with his shouts of his name. Cullen felt warmth pool in his belly as he watched her writhe and come apart beneath him.

Tobias suddenly arched her back and gave a screaming cry of release. Cullen followed soon after with a cry of his own, a wave of euphoria crashing over him. He savoured the lingering moments of his orgasm by holding Tobias’s hand against his cheek. He pressed a soft kiss into her wrist before he gently gathered her into his arms.

‘Never let it be said that I am not a man of science,’ he quipped into her shoulder. ‘While I was reluctant at first, I must admit that I am pleased with the results of this experiment.’

Tobias gave a weak laugh, still panting. ‘I...I don’t think I’m going to tell Dagna about this. Some scientific experiments are best left unpublished.’

‘I quite agree.’

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things.
> 
> -This story was inspired by a fucking awesome picture I saw on the internet which I can’t find anymore, which sucks because a) I want to show you cos it’s amazing, and b) I want to credit the artist. Basically it’s Cullen and Lavellan lying in bed and Lavellan goes: "Be honest, does the Anchor look like a vagina?" I saw this and immediately thought ‘my Toby would then be like “lick it”.’
> 
> -This is the first smut I’ve ever written, so I hope it’s not too cheesy? Or super awkward? I hope you’re not feeling nauseated? Y’know, sex can be weird and fun and hilarious so I figured I may as well give writing smut a shot, couldn’t be any more awkward than actual real life sexy times.
> 
> -People come up with really cool, creative names for their elf Inquisitors. Like, my friend called hers Liraeas, what a fukn rad name. I did not do that. I named my Inquisitor Tobias because it was the first name that popped into my head, and I hate making decisions. I do have a deep love for the name, born of my teenage obsession with that eagle-boy named Tobias from Animorphs. That boy was a muthafukn dream boat.
> 
> -Even though I was an idiot and gave my elf Inquisitor a human man’s name, I decided to roll with it and her name became a big part of her backstory. I’d love to explore her story more with a long fic or something but I’m not 100% sure I’ll get around to it, just by virtue of the fact that I’m Very Insecure About My Writing and feel like I need to practice more before I write something like that.
> 
> -I really hope you enjoyed this story! I’m kinda new to Ao3 and having a blast so far. Any kudos or comments (constructive criticism also welcome) you may want to send my way would make my fukn day and you’re a beautiful person. Thank you so much for reading my thing :)


End file.
